moviemarathonfandomcom-20200213-history
13 Nights of Horror 2013
Location: St. John's Abbey Programmers: '''Apolon, Winston Cook-Wilson, Ali Fisher, Pat Kelly, Tom Lewek, Paulina Mandeville, Andres Matlock, Alex Preiss, Will Welles, Andrew Whalen The Nights '''Night 1 (Monday, 10/14/13) - ''Psychic Freaks'' *'Village of the Damned' *'The Dead Zone' *'Phenomena' Night 2 (Tuesday, 10/15/13) - ''Evil Comes in Small Packages'' *'Critters' *'Child's Play' *'The Gate' Night 3 (Wednesday 10/16/13) - Alex Preiss Presenting *'The City of the Dead' *'Fascination' Night 4 (Thursday 10/17/13) - How to Make a Horror Movie... TO DEATH *'American Movie' *'Wes Craven's New Nightmare' Night 5 (Friday 10/18/13) '-'' Paulina Mandeville Presenting *Let's Scare Jessica to Death' *'Spider Baby' *'The Hills Have Eyes' '''Night 6 (10/20/13) '- Lord Apolon Presenting *'Troll Hunter' *'Blair Witch Project' Night 7 (10/21/13) '- ''Tom Lewek Presenting *Lisa and the Devil' *'Carnival of Souls' '''Night 8 (10/22/13) '- Spectacle Field Trip *'Satan's Blood' *'Peeping Tom' Night 9 (10/24/13) '- ''Andres Matlock Presenting *Highway to Hell' *'The Birds' '''Night 10 (10/25/13) '''- Ali Fisher and Patrick Kelly Presenting'' *'Diabolique' *'The Descent' Night 11 (10/29/13) '- ''Apolon and Will Welles Presenting *Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island' *'Society' '''Night 12 (10/30/13) '-'' Winston Cook-Wilson Presenting'' *'Fiend Without a Face' *'Event Horizon' *'The Thing' Night 13 - Halloween *'Martyrs' *'The Last House on the Left' *'Alone in the Dark' *'Wolf Creek' *'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer' *'The Vanishing' *'Martin' *'Night of the Living Dead' Scooby-Doo Controversy Background On the insistence of Apolon, one episode of Scooby-Doo was screened before every double-feature. Series featured included Scooby-Doo Where Are You?, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, ''and ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies. The original plan was to watch every episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, but it was so hated by the programmers that this course of action was sidelined by day three of the marathon, before the endless throngs even began to attend. Once the new series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, was introduced the controvery seemed at an end. People didn't love the show, but it was not as loathed as previous episodes. However, it was too little too late for Apolon's original plans. He had assumed the love for Scooby-Doo would grow, culminating in a blockbuster screening of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Desperate to salvage his screening, Apolon released a statement to the public via the daily announcement email. The Statement Haters gonna hate, but give tonight's feature set a chance. As a first course, we'll start out not with a Scooby-Doo but with the laugh-out-loud "South Park" sendup, "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery," a hilarious subversion of our anchor show's foibles, featuring the voices of the genre, Korn. That'll lead us right into "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island." Bear with me: it has an 86% on Rotten Tomatoes, higher than "The Descent," "Trollhunter," "Blair Witch Project," and most others; in fact, the only two 'thon movies I could find with better ratings are "The Birds" (97%) and "Spider Baby" (100%). SDoZI is one of the finest expression of animated horror and the Hanna-Barbera magnum opus. The TV episodes are what they are, but this is an entirely different beast - more frightening, less goofy, more atmospheric. Come if you can - you'll like Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. I stake my reputation on it. SDoZI will be paired with W.S. Welles's selection, "Society," starring Billy Warlock. I don't know how much Will wants revealed, so I won't spoil anything - you'll have to find out for yourself why it's so acclaimed (it opened at Cannes) (but is also fun) Best, Count Apolon (because Counts are spookier than Lords) Fallout The efficacy of the statement is a matter for history. It didn't seem to sway any minds, but attendance was solid and far from the disaster Lord Apolon had feared, perhaps because of the powerful evidence and logic presented in the supplementary statement. In attendance were Andre, Andrew, Apolon, Dana, and Will. The movie, upon which Apolon had staked his reputation, was well received, but not beloved. Andre summarizes critical opinion nicely with his capsule review: "I didn't hate it." Apolon's reputation was deemed intact, neither tarnished nor garnished. The Candy #York Peppermint Patties #Popcorn #Reese's Peanut Butter Cups #Starburst #Krackle #Hersey Special Dark #Hersey Milk Chocolate #Mr. Goodbar #Reese's Peanut Butter Cups shaped like pumpkins for Halloween #Butterfingers #Peanut Butter Snickers (what?) #Mini Kit-Kat #Mini Kit-Kat Dark Chocolate #Mini Kit-Kat White Chocolate #14 Bat Lollipops